dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Crane (New Earth)
During the events of "War Games", the Scarecrow was briefly transformed into a murderous creature known as the Scarebeast by the Penguin to kill off the Penguin's disloyal colleagues.Batman #627 In this incarnation, the Scarebeast possessed super strength and endurance and could release an even stronger hallucinogenic gas. After being defeated by Batman, the Scarebeast reverted back into Jonathan Crane. The Scarecrow later became the pawn of Darkseid and his sycophantic toadie DeSaad. They used their resources to transform Crane into a being named Schrocken. Crane was taken to Apokolips, but was later rescued due to the efforts of Batman and Superman.Superman/Batman #37-40 Scarecrow the Drug Lord Around the time that Stephanie Brown became the latest incarnation of Batgirl, Scarecrow developed a new recreational drug called "Thrill." He and his minions worked on spreading "Thrill" throughout the city, specifically in the "Devil's Square" area. Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) tracked him to his hideout, and engaged him in combat. Scarecrow deployed "Thrill" against her, making Batgirl's innoculation against his standard fear-gas next to useless. Batgirl was given hallucinations of Tim Drake and her Spoiler identity telling her that she was a terrible person and deserved to be dead, while at the same time, Scarecrow beat her. She snapped out of it just in time when Oracle shouted over her comlink "Batgirl! Wake up!" Batgirl then proceeded to defeat Scarecrow, and then left him tied up for the police.Batgirl (Volume 3) #2-3 ]] Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, as the Black Lantern Corps rampages through Gotham City, Scarecrow wanders through the streets, wanting to feel the terror the Black Lanterns are causing the citizens, but revealing that overexposure to his fear gas has left him emotionally dead, unable to feel fear, courage, or any of the other five emotions on the Emotional Spectrum, except when facing Batman. When Ganthet causes the rings of the Seven Lanterns on Earth to duplicate and deputize others on Earth, the Qwardian ring selects Crane, inducting him into the Sinestro Corps. Overjoyed at being able to feel fear again, Scarecrow eagerly joins the battle against the Black Lanterns.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #50 However, Lex Luthor, who had received the other Orange Lantern Ring, is overwhelmed by the orange light of avarice and takes Crane's ring. Brightest Day Some time later during the events of Brightest Day, Scarecrow begins kidnapping and murdering college interns working for LexCorp as a way of getting back at Luthor for stealing his ring. When Robin and Supergirl attempt to stop his plans, Scarecrow unleashes a new fear toxin that is powerful enough to affect a Kryptonian. The toxin forces Supergirl to see visions of a Black Lantern Reactron, but she is able to snap out of the illusion and help Robin defeat Scarecrow.Superman/Batman #77 He is eventually freed from Arkham when Deathstroke and the Titans break into the asylum in order to capture one of the inmates. | Powers = | Abilities = * Chemistry: Jonathan Crane is a proficient chemist and has used this skill to develop his infamous "fear toxin". * Intimidation: Using a variety of toxins that cause his victims to hallucinate that their phobias have come to life, the Scarecrow instills fear in all who see him. * Martial Arts :* Violent Dancing: When forced to fight, Crane uses his own martial arts style he calls "violent dancing", which is based in part on the crane style of kung fu, and makes full use of his long arms and legs. * Psychology: Jonathan Crane is an expert in the field of psychology, specifically the study of anxiety disorders. He is a walking textbook on the study of fear, and can recite the name and description of nearly every known phobia. He often demonstrates his intellectual prowess by analyzing his fellow patients at Arkham Asylum. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Skull Bulb | Transportation = | Weapons = * Scarecrow's Fear Toxin * Yellow Power Ring | Notes = | Trivia = * The Scarecrow was once offered membership in the Sinestro Corps, but Green Lantern Corps officers Hal Jordan and John Stewart intercepted the Qwardian Power Ring before Crane could be initiated. If chosen, Crane would have worn the ring of the late Sinestro Corps member Amon Sur.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #27 The same ring was offered to Batman. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Scarecrow (comics) | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Scientists Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Injustice Gang I members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Chemistry Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Intimidation Category:Psychology Category:Sinestro Corps members